Danny Boy
"Danny Boy" '''is the eleventh episode of ninth and final season of One Tree Hill and the 185th episode produced in the series. It was first broadcast on March 21, 2012. The search for Nathan has come to an end, and Dan's life hangs in the balance. Brooke is surprised when her father returns. Clay and Quinn reconnect with Logan. Synopsis Plot Nathan and Julien rush Dan to the hospital in Officer's police car. During this, Dan reflects on all the bad things he did to everyone in his life. Voice-over Dan Scott, it's wrong. It gets better. And I felt like he was talking to me. And in that moment, maybe the most heroic, kindest moment of the big brothers life, I hated him. I hated him more than anyone, or anything. Because nothing had gotten better. That pain was still in my heart. That voice in my head saying there's no way out was right! And he was standing there, lying to me! And after Jimmy died, I picked up the gun and aimed it at Keith, and he looked at me, and all I could think of was how everything that had gone wrong in my life was his fault. And it wasn't going to get better until he was gone. Just pull the trigger and it all ends. So I pulled the trigger and it all ends. And it didn't end! It got worse. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." :"There's are a lot of people you need to say I'm sorry to, but I'm not one of them. I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for you. My career, my family, my life. No matter what you've done, you're still my father. My father, and I love you." :"Oh Nathan, I love you too." ::Nathan Scott and Dan Scott :"You know, we never got a chance to play a game together on the river court. How about it?" :"What do you want to play to?" :"Let's not keep score. For once, let's just play to play." ::Dan Scott and Nathan Scott :" You have a son?" :"Logan." :"How long have I been gone?" :"Six years, apparently." :"How is it that out of the two of us, I don't have the most shocking news?" :" That shouldn't have happened to you. It's my fault. I should have been the one to go to Europe." :"No... no you shouldn't have. Dan wouldn't have come to save you. He can't stand you." ::Nathan Scott and Clay Evans :"I know where you're going, but what about me?" :"Don't worry little brother. You're my plus one." ::Dan Scott and Keith Scott Music *"Us Against The World" '- ''Coldplay *'"Never Let Me Go"' - Florence and the Machine - ''played as Haley rushes through the hospital to find Nathan and when she finally sees him again Trivia *Barbara Alyn Woods is credited as a "Special Guest Star" in this episode. **This episode marks Barbara Alyn Woods' 75th and final appearance as Deb Lee in the series. *Jamie and Lydia Scott both return in this episode. *This episode marks the death of Dan Scott. **This episode marks Paul Johansson's 128th and final appearance as Dan Scott in the series. *Craig Sheffer (Keith) isn't credited as a "Special Guest Star" in the opening of this episode to maintain the surprise. But his name appears in the closing credits. **Craig Sheffer returns after a 5-year absence. **This episode marks Craig Sheffer's 48th and final appearance as Keith Scott in the series. *Although credited, Lee Norris (Mouth), Lisa Goldstein (Millie), Stephen Colletti (Chase), and Tyler Hilton (Chris) do not appear in this episode. **This is the first episode this season to not feature Chris. He is also absent from the next episode, ''Anyone Who Had A Heart. *This episode is dedicated to Joanne Leone Johansson (1936–2011). She was Paul Johansson's mother who died after a 20-year battle of breast cancer during the shooting of this episode. *This is the first episode to feature Dan, Deb, and Keith together since the season 4 finale. *This episode is named after a song by Andy Williams, as well as Dan Scott, who the episode is mainly centered around. Videos Continuity *Keith was last seen in the Season 4 finale, All of a Sudden I Miss Everyone. *Jamie and Lydia Scott were both last seen in Last Known Surroundings, leaving Tree Hill with Lucas. *Deb was last seen in A Rush Of Blood To The Head. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Ted Davis Category:Episodes featuring Logan Evans Category:Episodes featuring Lydia Scott Category:Episodes featuring Davis Baker Category:Episodes featuring Jude Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James